


real when shared

by templemarker



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck has all the feelings, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Near Future, Prom!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker
Summary: "We can get you a new suit!" Buck says, so excited he almost claps his hands together like an overexcited grandma. He tries to cover for it by tucking them into his trouser pockets, but Eddie clearly caught the aborted glee and is raising one handsome, judgy eyebrow in his direction. Buck resists the temptation to stick his tongue out. It's hard, but he does it. They're definitely not in their twenties anymore.Christopher, who every day grows more into his handsome face, rolls his eyes. He's still such a sweet kid, but at seventeen he's as much a teenager as any other. He stopped being impressed by Buck and his dad by the time he hit middle school.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	real when shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sundaydriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaydriver/gifts).



> Future!fic, a little under ten years into the future! This induced joy both in me and my beta, and I hope you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> All the thanks to PM. 
> 
> Happy holidays!

"We can get you a new suit!" Buck says, so excited he almost claps his hands together like an overexcited grandma. He tries to cover for it by tucking them into his trouser pockets, but Eddie clearly caught the aborted glee and is raising one handsome, judgy eyebrow in his direction. Buck resists the temptation to stick his tongue out. It's hard, but he does it. They're definitely not in their twenties anymore. 

Christopher, who every day grows more into his handsome face, rolls his eyes. He's still such a sweet kid, but at seventeen he's as much a teenager like any other. He stopped being impressed by Buck and his dad by the time he hit middle school. They've never stopped being entirely affectionate, with words and with hugs, but Buck can't be sure whose heart broke harder, his or Eddie's, the first time Christopher pushed out of a goodbye hug to catch up with his friends, never once looking back. 

Buck's pretty sure it was his heart. He's a total fucking sap, which -- of course -- has become a running joke in the family. When Christopher was thirteen, he made a bet with his abuela for how quickly Buck would cry at Thanksgiving. He won, flat out, arroz con leche every weekend for two months, because he cheated -- he'd gotten Maddie and Chim to dress their youngest daughter up in a Station 118 onesie, and Buck gave it up in the first ten minutes. 

Eddie couldn't stop laughing for twenty minutes, and in revenge Buck only gave his husband decaf all night. 

Now, Christopher is getting ready to go to prom for the first time, and Buck is so ready for this. Suit, flowers, limo, he's got it all ready to go. Eddie had been less enthusiastic; Christopher had been making noises about applying to Princeton, to NYU, and Eddie had been quietly freaking out for weeks. Buck couldn't say he wasn't freaked out too -- ten years watching this kid grow into a kind, handsome, thoughtful guy did a number on him -- but he'd come into Christopher's life when they could talk together, share experiences. Both good and bad. 

"What?" Buck asks, pretending to be offended. "What is that look? You're a handsome guy, Christopher, just like your dad: you need a sharp suit to make your date look good. Whoever your date is. Who is your date, by the way?"

Eddie just shakes his head, turning his laughter into the kitchen as if both Buck and Christopher don't know all his tells. 

Christopher shoves his glasses higher on his nose. "That information is classified."

"What?!" Buck definitely does not shout in their living room at one in the afternoon. "I mean. You know your dad and I will support you with _whoever_ you choose to bring to prom. It would just be nice to know so that we can, uh, the corsage! So we can get the right corsage that will match their outfit." He'd definitely been subtle with that gender-neutral thing, he's sure of it. 

"Oh my god," says Christopher, just as Eddie waves his hand and says, "Leave me out of it. This is all you, sunshine."

"Be a supportive father!" Buck throws over his shoulder in Eddie's general direction. 

"You're a supportive enough father for the both of us," Eddie says dryly. 

Buck has been trying not to redden in pleasure every time someone's called him Christopher's father or parent for the better part of a decade. He has never been successful. On the bright side, that very obvious sign of Buck's affection chipped away at whatever teenage bravado Christopher has, and he pulls himself up out of the recliner, expertly angling his crutches to lever his bodyweight into motion. Buck is _so proud of him._

Christopher comes close enough that he can rest his hands on Buck's forearms, and Buck reflexively grasps back; god, Christopher looks just like Eddie like this, serious and determined and that particular Diaz charisma drawing attention when they want it. "Buck," he says, and it sounds like "Dad" when he says it like that, "it's just prom. Everybody does it in high school. It doesn't need to be super crazy! It can just be a fun night out with friends."

"But I want it to be special for you," Buck says, squeezing Christopher's forearms where he holds him close and steady. "You deserve it, and I want my -- I want you to have an amazing time, like I did back in high school."

"Five minutes ago," Eddie says under his breath as loudly as possible. 

"That just makes you sound like a creepy old cradle-robber, Diaz, it's not a good look on you," Buck fires back, immediately turning back to Christopher, who is looking at him speculatively. 

"Well," he says slowly, "I guess, as your son, you left me an example to follow." 

Buck draws in a sharp breath. "Oh," he says, feeling the heat on his face. 

"So maybe you can take me suit shopping, just for this," Christopher says, an older version of that same sweet smile he wore as a kid stealing across his face. "Make it a whole dad-son thing."

"Yeah," Buck chokes out, "that sounds--that sounds good."

As Christopher makes his way back to the recliner to keep playing his game, Eddie comes up behind Buck and slides his arms around Buck's waist. "Nice job, dad," he says, mouthing a few familiar kisses along the side of Eddie's neck.

"Don't make it weird," Buck says, leaning back into Eddie's weight and resisting the urge to duck his hot face into Eddie's neck.


End file.
